Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns an electrical interconnect system for a vehicle such as an aircraft or marine/submarine vessel.
Description of the Related Art
Present aircraft systems generally include electrical systems for non-propulsive loads. Electrical cables may be provided to distribute electrical power throughout the aircraft from an electrical generator to various loads such as navigation and control systems, lighting and passenger inflight entertainment systems. For primarily metal-bodied aircraft, an electrical current return path may be provided by the airframe itself. For low voltage systems, which may be generally defined as having operating voltages below around 1 kV DC or RMS AC, a common current return path through the body of the aircraft is adequate for most purposes. For higher voltages, however, and in particular where electrical distribution may be required for propulsion, this may be inadequate due to the need for shielding or prevention of arcing. In addition, as more structural components in aircraft are produced with composite materials instead of metal, a common current return path may no longer be possible using the structure of the aircraft. Instead, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,031,458 B2, for example, a composite aircraft structure may be provided with conductive electrical pathways to provide redundant electrical pathways extending along a substantial portion of the aircraft, the pathways functioning to carry return or fault currents, provide grounding, carry lightning current, provide electromagnetic shielding, minimise resistance and voltage differential and provide a bleed path for electrostatic discharge.